1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartridge tapes. In particular the invention embodies a double-end cartridge tape for use in cartridge tape playing devices, the tape having substantially identical end portions each of which can be selectively inserted into a tape player and including means for reversing the tape therein such that opposite surfaces of the tape will be exposed to the pick-up mechanism of the tape player when the opposite ends of the cartridge are inserted thereinto respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartridge tape players have become a popular alternative to the conventional phonograph or record player. Cartridge tape systems have greater convenience and are particularly well adapted for use in portable equipment and automotive and the like applications. A conventional magnetic tape utilized in such cartridges typically includes a plurality recording tracks with two tracks being utilized for a stereo recording. Because the shape and dimensions of the cartridge housing are substantially fixed by requirements of standardized cassette recording and playback equipment, the recording capacity of a standard cassette is limited. This problem is further accentuated by the current growing popularity of four channel sound recorders which require twice as much tape capacity as stereo recordings.
This problem can be solved by providing more cassettes. However, listeners have become accustomed to purchasing cartridges having a certain capacity typically measured in terms of numbers of songs or minutes of playing. The cassette itself also represents a significant portion of the cost of a tape cartridge. There therefore exists a need for an improved tape cartridge having increased recording capacity, the cartridge being compatible with existing tape players and which does not significantly increase the cost of the cartridge assembly itself.